change_123fandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki
Hibiki is one of the personalities of Motoko Gettou. She is represented by the color red (attack). Appearance Although HiFuMi shares Motoko's body, they all have characteristics that distinguish them from one another. When Hibiki takes over, she lets down her hair, preferring to let the bangs hang somewhat in her face. If she's taking over from Motoko, she takes off Motoko's glasses, unties her hair, and shakes it out to make it more wild-looking. Her eyes are larger than Fujiko's, and more fiery and determined than Motoko's and Mikiri's. When given the choice, Hibiki prefers to wear more revealing and tomboyish clothes as casual dress, such as shorts and a tight top. She wears combat boots more often than anything else, perhaps to stay prepared because she never knows when she'll get into a fight. In the splash art for chapter covers, Hibiki is always the one shown in red, to represent her fighting style (offense). Personality Hibiki is a tomboy and enjoys fighting, a trait that she shares with her father, Tatsuya Rukawa, even going so far once as to intentionally seek a fight with dangerous gangsters for fun. She is usually impulsive and impatient. The author, Sakaguchi Iku, has stated that Hibiki is a masculine sort of guardian-personality to Motoko. She acts more like what could be considered fit for a boy, although she is very aware of her identity as a girl.Chapter 4, page 38 (author's notes) After meeting Kosukegawa, she is seen to be acting a little more feminine and flirts with him the most often of all of the members of HiFuMi. She even went so far as to kiss him, although she did it for Motoko. History Hibiki was the personality created under the harsh hand-to-hand combat training of Tatsuya Rukawa. Plot Hibiki is the first personality of HiFuMi shown in the story, when she beats up a guy threatening Motoko, which Teruharu Kosukegawa sees. She warns Kosukegawa to step up, because Motoko has a crush on Kannami. Hibiki later kisses Kousukegawa and switches back to Motoko, so their relationship will change from friendship. However, Motoko strangely takes as her fault; since she unable to feel anger. She is the last one standing during the Zero Arc. Hibiki is at a great disadvantage, because fatigue and her injuries are catching up to her. She gains the strength to fight on after seeing that Kosukegawa is alright. After securing victory she collapses from exhaustion, bringing forth Zero. At the end of the fight, Hibiki along with Motoko and all of HiFuMi stop Zero from taking a finishing blow to Kosukegawa. After seeing Sora treat Kosukegawa's kindness with coldness, Hibiki is taken over by Zero's anger. Without Kosukegawa's and Botan's intervention Hibiki almost killed Sora. Motoko's memories return following this event and cause her disapperance. Hibiki and the other persoanites chose to join the Soe Clan lead by Motoko's grandmother, because of the trouble they have been causing Kousukegawa. They also hope to find a way to get Motoko back. That way turns out to be a life and death match between the HiFuMi personalites and Hibiki's father/creator Tatsuya Rukuawa. At the end of the battle, Hibiki and the other HiFuMi personalites manage to convince Motoko to return to the one she loves, Kosukegawa. The HiFuMi personalites disapper after this, however in the future there appears to be a reborn form of Hibiki in one of Motoko's and Kosukegawa's childern. Relationships Teruharu Kosukegawa Tatsuya Rukawa The Other Personalites The members of HiFuMi have a relationship that can be compared to that of close siblings. Hibiki sees Fujiko as a big sister type of figure, repeatedly commenting on how smart she is and trusting her to do cleaning, cooking, and schoolwork when HiFuMi has full reign over Motoko's body. Mikiri she sees as a little-sister type of figure, wanting to protect her to an extent, although she knows that Mikiri is fully capable of taking care of herself. Hibiki, like the other two personalities, wants Motoko to do well; however, she doesn't always agrees with Motoko's methods of dealing with her problems. For example, she wishes that Motoko would take the initiative more with her relationship with Kosukegawa. Combat Abilites Trained by Tatsuya Rukawa, Hibiki is the red (attack) martial artist of Motoko's HiFuMi personalities and the most battle hungry, sporting a noticeable killing aura as seen by Moegi and Anzu.Chapter 54: Company;page 24 Specializing in hand to hand combat she can throw powerful punches. Due to her love of battle Hibiki can be somewhat impatient, taking on obstacles head on, as seen when she refused to dodge a upcoming tree truck during training and proceeded to attack it with her fist.Chapter 8: i(imaginary unit);page 5 Hibiki is the most used HiFuMi personality and is usually the last one standing (during the Zero arc and the sparring with Moegi and Anzu). References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters